


Just a Kiss, Please

by itsukishushowtime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ESOround2, Fluff, M/M, Natsume in search of Kisses, Natsume really wants kisses and Sora can't help but tease, Teasing, natsume being sweet is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishushowtime/pseuds/itsukishushowtime
Summary: In which Natsume is tired of waiting for a kiss, and Sora thinks its funny to tease him just a little. For ESO Round 2.





	Just a Kiss, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt ID #29: Natsume spends all day thinking about kissing Sora and he is VERY GAY! He has to wait until game club after school to finally get his kiss and Sora lowkey knows what the heck is up so he teases him a little!

God, did homeroom always take so….long? Natsume found his foot tapping incessantly against the wooden floor as he attempted to force his attention on the subject at hand. The teacher's boring droning didn't help the matter. His eyes slid from the professor’s lecture to the open window. 

His brain kept drifting off, onto sweeter thoughts of a shorter boy, bright and cheery, the boy he's been daydreaming of since he sat down at his desk in the morning. He's been impatient to see his boyfriend all day. He’d rushed to find him during lunch to provide his thoughts a bit of reprieve, but he seemed to have dashed off to an unknown part of campus with his friends. His eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

He wants to kiss Sora so badly.

He wants to hold him in his arms, to kiss him breathless again, but why is today of all days, the one day he wants to see him the most, the day where he has to wait?!

The sound of the clock ticking seemed to echo in his head as he watched it count down to the minutes before he would get to see him again in the Gaming Research Club room. He doodled without realizing, scritching pentagrams and Latin insignias across his notebook paper in lieu of, well...actual notes.

Tick.

Tick. 

Tick.

With his hands preoccupied, the time seemed to pass a bit faster. The second the school bell rang, he packed up quickly and rushed out. He knew the fastest way to the Gaming Research Club room, of course. He weaved through fellow students, speedwalking down Yumenosaki's halls and sliding into a secret passage he created exactly for this purpose. In half the time, he was pushing open the door and plopping down in a chair to wait for him.

With bouncy, thumping footsteps, the object of Natsume's affections slid the door open.

"Hihi!~ Shishou, Sora is here! Oh, Shishou is frowning!" Without missing a beat, he bounded to where Natsume sat, an inquisitive look on his face with his hands shoved deep in his sweater pockets.

"My sweet SoRA. I'm glad to see yOU." He could look a bit happier, to match his words. His entire day just frustrated him to no end, to the point where receiving the company of the person he had wished so dearly for did little to sate his irritation. Only one thing would. He just couldn’t quite help his impatient glare at the door behind him, waiting for his chance to receive what he wanted.

"Shishou looks mad! Perhaps, a kiss-!" He bent at the waist, puckering his lips as their faces grew closer. In hindsight, Natsume should have predicted this would happen. He shut his eyes, eagerly leaning forward to meet him halfway-

-Only to nearly topple out of his chair when he was met with nothing but empty air, an amused Sora giggling at his side.

"Hehe~, Shishou looked like he really, really wanted a kiss from Sora! Haha!~" He beamed brightly, a teasing glint in his eye. Natsume stood, elegantly dragging his fingertips against Sora's cheek. The shorter boy reached to hold his hand there, nuzzling back playfully. 

"Normally, I would not be so desperaTE. But I have been craving a kiss from you for quite some time, SoRA. Will you please indulge ME?~" Looking up to meet his eyes, Sora pretended to think about it. For a few seconds, pure silence filled the club room. It felt like an eternity to him.

"No.~"

For once, Natsume was shocked. That was….not what he expected. Sora truly was a bundle of surprises, wasn't he? At the sight of his bewilderment, Sora giggles.

"Hehe, Shishou looks like his brain is all jumbled." He reached up, slightly calloused hands resting on Natsume's cheeks to tug him down. Their lips met, and Natsume was very suddenly aware of the wave of relief coursing through his body. Every muscle relaxed, his posture losing a bit of its rigidity. Without waiting for a cue, Natsume is kissing back, his fingers gently carding through soft, blond tufts of hair. Before he was even remotely near satisfied, Sora hopped off his tiptoes and pulled away, smiling coyly.

“Sora, why’d you-”

“Shishou’s colors were all muddled, but now they’re bright and cheery! Did you really miss Sora that much?” He swiveled on his heel, pulling out his Vita from his pocket and powering it on. What was he supposed to say to this? He was so thoroughly surprised that Sora had rendered him speechless. 

"I- Yes, I missed you very muCH. I looked for you during lunch, but I couldn't find you anywhERE. So, if you'd allow me to kiss you agaIN-"

"During lunch, Sora was having fun with Hina-chan and Yuu-chan! HaHa, they played lots of games with Sora while we ate. See, look at Sora’s scores!” He turned the screen, showing a certain racing game and its leaderboard. His name dominated the chart, with Hinata and Yuuta’s sparsely dotting the leaderboard underneath him. 

“I sEE. That is very good, SoRA. Now, again-” Sora blowing him off is so out of character. Normally he would smile and oblige, but he’s just changing the subject. How odd. Perhaps Sora doesn’t want to be kissed after all. He paused his words, thinking.

“...AH. Nevermind theN. Now, let us play togethER.” He would respect his wishes, of course. If he didn’t seem interested, then he would not push it. Backing off resulted in Sora giving him a curious look. Natsume sat on a desk, beckoning Sora over to his side. He tried his best to seem neutral, as if he didn’t really need a kiss (which, if not for his pride he would've been near begging right now for).

"Shishou?" Sora plopped down on the desk next to him, setting his Vita down.

"Yes, my dear SorA?"

"Sora missed you too." He slightly bowed his head, before looking up at him with an exhilarant smile that left Natsume's heart racing. He would never, ever trade anything in the world for Sora's brightness, the gesture making heat rise to his cheeks.

"O-Oh, I assumed you had not, my apologiES-" 

"Sora was trying to joke with you!~ Did it work? Did Sora tease Shishou properly? HuHu!~ Your colors showed you reaaaally wanted a kiss, so Sora teased you!" The younger boy grasped one of Natsume's hands with his smaller ones, rough from pressing against hard surfaces when he happily parkours across campus.

"I love you, Shishou! And I really, really missed you!"

He leaned up slightly, pressing a soft and sweet kiss against his lips. The warmth that settled through Natsume's body was comforting and familiar as his free hand reached to cup Sora's cheek. This is what he wanted, his desire is finally sated-

With a slide of the door, the worst possible person to interrupt's voice hesitantly filled the air. Of course, Natsume didn't stop kissing him.

"Oh, there you are-" Tsumugi's voice wavered upon noticing what they were doing. Natsume shot him a sharp, deadly glare, and he just gave him an anxious smile.

"I-I. See. Well, good day then.." He backed out of the room slowly, shutting the door before rushing away.

"Was that Senpai? Hehe!~" Sora's arms are now wrapped around his chest comfortably, and Natsume couldn’t help but ruffle his hair. The pleased smile Sora wore made him practically glow. He hasn’t seen a more beautiful sight.

“Yes, it was that piece of-” Sora glanced up at him, and the words died in his throat. Such a beautiful color, it rendered him speechless. The most beautiful blue, bluer than the sky and everything inhabiting it-

“Yes. It was hIM. I’ll find out what that mophead wanted from us latER. Right now...all I need is yOU.~” Leaning down to capture his lips happily once more, he smiled. Yes. This was exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see my other ESO entries and art, you can follow me @narucakies on twitter!


End file.
